A missão de Hermione - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: HISTÓRIA COMPLETA. A investigadora Hermione Granger quer convencer seu chefe, Severus Snape, que possui provas que incriminam um membro do alto escalão do Ministério. Para isso, a bruxa vai se envolver no mistério que envolve o assassinato do Ministro da Magia mesmo sem sua autorização. Entretanto, no meio do caminho algo dar errado. Completa em duas partes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do Autor**

Ei, gente! Tudo bem com vocês?

Então, essa ideia surgiu e não poderia deixar de escrevê-la. Serão apenas 2 capítulos, ou seja, será bem curta. Mas espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam. Ficaria feliz com isso.

Boa leitura e até o próximo!

 **Capítulo 1 - Primeiro Capítulo**

Foi a única entrevista de emprego que ela havia feito após terminar seus estudos na universidade de Salém.

Era um bom departamento. Hermione refletiu que foi a melhor opção que ela poderia ter pensado. Apesar do pouco tempo de trabalho, ela gostava do seu trabalho, a bruxa conseguia realizar todas as investigações delegadas a ela com êxito.

Todo trabalho tinha um lado positivo e outro negativo. No seu caso, por um lado, existiam horas maleáveis, por outro, a pessoa responsável pelo setor, o seu chefe, era Severus Snape. Aquilo certamente a incomodava um pouco. Sentado atrás da imensa mesa de mogno ele parecia um verdadeiro ditador.

Para ser honesta, inicialmente Hermione não estava muito entusiasmada em trabalhar para o Departamento de Investigação do Ministério da Magia. No entanto, após resolver seu primeiro caso ela não tinha ideia de como poderia viver sem fazer aquilo.

\- Bom dia. - A recepcionista lhe recebera alegremente enquanto lhe entregava uma série de papéis. - Você tem muito trabalho, Senhorita Granger!

\- Obrigada. - Ela disse, sorrindo. – Karina, você vai ter que me perdoar, mas você pode conseguir alguns documentos que eu preciso. Esse caso não foi dirigido a mim, mas eu realmente preciso descobrir algo.

Se anos atrás alguém dissesse a ela que teria um trabalho que iria arrastá-la para investigar um assassinato, ela teria rido deles. Certamente, ela teria dito a eles para procurarem ajuda no St. Mungus.

No entanto, lá estava ela agora, achando aquilo mais do que atraente.

\- O Sr. Snape está fora, Hermione, mas ele disse que seu caso foi deixado em sua mesa. – A mulher a lembrou um pouco desconfortável.

Hermione sabia que ela ficaria com um pouco de medo, afinal, tudo deveria passar pelo chefe de departamento antes, porém, ela precisava tentar. O tempo estava contra ela.

\- Karina, temo que o senhor Snape terá que esperar, tenho medo que tenha algo que merece mais a minha atenção. Não tive tempo de dizer nada a ele, mas acho que ele pode entender.

\- Hermione, não é uma boa ideia passar por cima das ordens do chefe. – Sussurrou olhando para os lados na tentativa de verificar se alguém estava ouvido a conversa dela.

\- Confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo. – Disse com sinceridade. - Karina, por favor, traga para minha mesa os registros de todas as atividades recentes do Procurador Geral da Magia.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar alarmado, mas assentiu. Ela se afastou, e Hermione não pôde deixar de observar o quanto ela parecia nervosa.

Hermione seguiu até seu pequeno canto apertado onde sua cadeira desconfortável se encontrava.

Em menos de 20 minutos, a recepcionista do departamento estava de volta.

\- Obrigada, Karina. - Disse ela, sentando-se.

\- Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. - Disse ela e saiu com um aceno discreto.

A bruxa soltou um suspiro e focou nos papeis em sua frente.

Apesar de estar sendo discreta, desde o dia anterior, Hermione estava investigando Albert Runcorn, o Procurador Geral, e seu possível envolvimento com a máfia russa e o envolvimento deles no assassinato do Ministro da Magia. O que tinha a levado a aquele caso, havia sido uma interceptação telefônica não intencional.

Após mexerem na rede telefônica de seu departamento, todas as linhas haviam ficado confusas por alguns instantes. E foi naquele momento que ela testemunhou uma conversa bem reveladora do Procurador Geral com um homem denominado Oksana.

Após uma pequena pesquisa, a bruxa descobriu que aquele era o nome falso usado por Nicol Rurik. Ela não estranhou quando descobriu que o homem era um dos mais poderosos chefes da máfia russa que foi dado como morto por um franco-atirador, no centro de Moscovo.

No entanto, ela havia descoberto que nenhum corpo havia sido encontrado. Disseram para a imprensa que o corpo havia sido jogado no mar. Hermione sabia que era provável que os grupos criminosos que assombraram Moscovo queriam que todos pensassem que Nicol Rurik estava morto para que ele pudesse agir mais livremente para cometer seus crimes.

Foi com isso em mente que ela lembrou-se daquela chamada. Por mais que ela quisesse não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça aquele pequeno fragmento da conversa dos dois homens.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Ela estava prestes a discar o número de outro departamento quando escutou a conversa. Pensou em desligar imediatamente, mas algo na voz dos homens a chamou atenção._

 _\- Eu ouvi o que você disse, mas não posso me levantar e ir depositar a maldita quantia. Tenho uma reunião agora. – O procurador geral sussurrou._

 _\- Tem que ser hoje. – Hermione ouviu o russo dizer. – É o momento certo para lançar sua candidatura. Só preciso da última parte daquele dinheiro._

 _\- Não... É muito recente. O cadáver ainda está fresco. Eu odeio perder!_

 _\- Não é recente, fizemos aquilo o tempo certo. Não irá perder, eu não perco. – Ele disse com sombria risada. – Esteja lá amanhã. Não esqueça..._

 _E, então, a ligação havia sido cortada._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Agora lá estava ela, havia um arquivo no meio da mesa e várias registros telefônicos. Hermione abriu e quase caiu para trás em choque.

Não era paranoia dela, ela estava certa. Hermione fechou o arquivo e depois o reabriu. As palavras permaneceram ali, provocando-a e instigando-a a continuar a sua busca.

Ela se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos. Hermione sabia que deveria tomar uma providência, mas sabia também que seria uma missão complicada e arriscada.

Ela passara o dia perguntando ao Escritório de Aurores sobre a possibilidade de montar uma equipe para um assunto confidencial. Cerca de seis horas atrás, Hermione questionou Harry, porém voltou para sala com uma resposta nada favorável uma vez que ela precisaria de preencher vários requisitos legais. O mais difícil deles seria a autorização do seu chefe e do próprio Albert Runcorn, Procurador Geral do Ministério da Magia.

Isso foi surpreendente em dois aspectos.

Em primeiro lugar, deveria ter uma outra alternativa já que o Procurador estava sendo investigado, em segundo lugar, parecia que era quase impossível conseguir sua deposição mesmo se comprovada sua ligação com a máfia.

Novamente, após um longo suspiro, Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou para o arquivo que ainda estava na sua mesa. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a número da conta bancário em que várias transferências milionárias estavam sendo feitas e conferiu o nome do titular.

No entanto, parecia que o Procurador havia tomado a devida precaução de transferir o dinheiro em um conta na suíça. E não era para menos, afinal, os bancos suíços tinham o direito, garantido por lei, de não revelar quem são seus clientes.

Hermione pegou outra caixa que foi entregue a ela e começou a vasculhar os papéis aleatoriamente.

A investigadora sabia que tinha muita gente envolvida, afinal, o arquivo que Karina lhe dera era praticamente inútil. Os oficiais de investigação foram mudados por pelo menos quatro vezes como se alguém quisesse mudar o foco da investigação. Ela percebeu também que os detalhes mais pertinentes da investigação haviam sido retirados do arquivo. Faltavam muitas páginas.

Outra coisa que chamou a atenção da bruxa foi que os Aurores que haviam engavetado o caso eram novatos, mas haviam sido transferidos para outro país.

Parecia que Snape não tinha examinado a cena do crime, uma firma particular havia sido contratado especificamente para a resolução do caso. O relatório feito por eles era extenso, mas no final, Hermione achou inútil, pois não havia lhe ajudado em nada. Ela era apaixonada por detalhes, mas aqueles detalhes não respondiam nada do que era necessário. E isso tornava o caso extremamente frágil.

Hermione estava ficando desapontado. Foi exatamente o momento que ela percebeu que uma das páginas estavam coladas. A investigadora sabia que quem havia feito aquilo tinha o interesse de enterrar aquela prova para que ninguém encontrasse.

Era exatamente o que ela precisava, um investigador havia relatado que uma testemunha ocular havia descrevido perfeitamente um dos suspeitos.

Aquelas características se encaixavam perfeitamente com um dos chefes da máfia.

Ao olhar o nome do investigador para checar sua credibilidade, ela franziu a testa quando percebeu que ele já havia sido desligado do seu departamento. Era quase como se alguém quisesse que aquele caso não fosse resolvido.

Pelas suas contas, foram pelo menos 15 páginas desaparecidas. Hermione não era tola, sabia que aquilo exigiria uma conspiração entre pelo menos alguns membros.

Ela precisava falar com Severus.

\- Ah! Maravilhoso. – Falou em êxtase quando notou que poderia encontrar aquele investigador.

Hermione girou em torno de sua cadeira e viu seu chefe ali.

Severus Snape parecia furioso, Hermione franziu os lábios. O homem parecia o Voldemort em pessoa, ela sabia que ele havia descoberto suas intenções.

\- Eu vejo que você encontrou o arquivo do procurador. – Disse severamente. – Foi me dito também que tentou recrutar uma equipe para uma expedição sem a minha autorização, estou certo?

\- Er... – Hermione começou. – O senhor estava fora e tinha provas robustas sobre determinado caso, então pensei que poderia fazer isso.

\- Então você pensou. – Grunhiu. - Você percebe que acabou de virar um inimigo do próprio Ministério da Magia ao se colocar em um caso que visa investigar o próprio Procurador Geral? – Ele rosnou furioso.

Severus nunca havia visto a mulher em sua frente tão pálida, mas aquilo precisava ser feito.

Hermione franziu a testa.

\- Snape, me escute. – Disse se recuperando. - Ele está envolvido com mafiosos, estou investigando sim e sei que ele pode estar envolvido com o assassinato do Ministro da Magia. Então, isso é completamente diferente, por isso, me entenda.

Severus sorriu para ela, mas era um sorriso frio e gelado.

\- Você não tem a autoridade completa deste departamento atrás de você, Granger. - Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em tom ameaçador. – Você pode não perceber isso, mas nós somos um dos departamentos mais poderosos dentro do Ministério. Então, não seja estupida e haja com uma boa funcionária. Se tiver outra ideia e quiser montar uma equipe de auror para um caso, me procure, Granger. Até onde eu sei, sou o chefe o responsável por esse departamento. – Rosnou Severus. - Lembre-se da escolha que eu dei a você? - Perguntou. - Você deve se adequar a nossas regras ou você pode sair e nunca mais voltar. Ok?

\- Não, Snape. Você diz isso porque sou uma mulher, você não acredita no meu potencial. Eu farei o melhor que puder pra esse departamento, mesmo quebrar essas malditas regras que só valem para mim. - Ela se virou para Snape furiosamente.

\- Vou te dar uma última chance. - Vociferou. - Eu tenho uma nova missão para você. - Snape disse e lançou-lhe um olhar ligeiramente irritado quando ela rolou os olhos.

\- O que é isso, vossa alteza? - Ela perguntou em resposta.

\- Vá até Hogwarts e descubra quem contaminou a água. Pode ser a jornada mais cansativa que eu já coloquei em você, Granger. Você pode fazer? Mostre-me seu potencial e me prove que você deve continuar aqui.

\- Claro, vossa majestade! Agora mesmo! – Hermione deixou escapar e Severus se foi.

\- Draco! – Hermione Granger gritou, tirando-o do seu transe.

\- O quê? - Draco perguntou. Ele gargalhou quando percebeu o quão vermelha ela estava.

\- Você o ouviu? - ela exigiu. – Ele me odeia.

\- Claro que eu ouvi. - Ele respondeu satisfeito e sorriu. – Ele não te odeia, mas odeia a sua mania de não respeitar as malditas regras. Mas outra coisa me intriga, existe uma tenção sexual pairando entre vocês.

\- Cale a boca. – Disse de mal humor. - Eu me pergunto o motivo dele ter que ser tão difícil. - Hermione suspirou e entrou no seu compartimento. Ela esperava que ninguém mais viesse a perturbar. Ela tinha muito o que fazer. A bruxa precisava provar para Snape que ela tinha um bom ponto, precisava provar a ele que sabia quem era o assassino do Ministro da Magia e os negócios ilícitos que o estimado procurador estava envolvido.

\- Ele terá que rastejar aos meu pés. – Hermione disse para si mesma.

(...)

Como uma boa investigadora, Hermione levava consigo uma câmera fotográfica e um gravador de voz.

Hermione nunca contaria a ninguém se aquela missão fracassasse. Ela sabia que era perigoso seguir o procurador sozinha, mas ela sabia que era aquele o dia marcado para o encontro, então aquilo precisava ser feito.

O calafrio frio a atingiu quando um dos seguranças do Albert Runcorn pareceu desconfiar que pudesse ter alguém seguindo-os. Mas ela ficou um pouco mais tranquila quando seus capangas fizeram uma rota diferente e ele seguiu sozinho.

A sensação que ela estava sentindo era que deveria se afastar daquele lugar desolado. Porém, ela precisava mostra a Severus que não estava maluca e que tinha provas consistentes.

De longe, ela podia visualizar um velho galpão. Não demorou muito para o procurador se aproximar do local.

Com um pequeno feitiço de extensão da escuta, ela pôde escutar a conversa entre o procurador e o homem estranho perfeitamente.

\- Então, onde está o dinheiro? – Ela ouviu o homem perguntar.

\- Tenho isto. – Albert Runcorn respondeu.

\- Você está sozinho? – O homem perguntou.

\- Sim, eu sou.

O capanga abriu a porta do galpão e deixou o outro homem passar. Hermione observou enquanto um dos mafiosos fazia a última inspeção em volta do local antes de entrar e selar a porta.

Ela precisa de um melhor acesso. O telhado parecia a melhor opção da bruxa naquele momento. Com cuidado, ela subiu em alguns caixotes que estavam encostados na parede e com o pé em uma pequena báscula lacrada, conseguiu chegar ao telhado sem grandes dificuldades.

Havia uma pequena fresta entre as telhas, ela pôde ver que existiam grandes estantes cheias de livros e um número enorme de artefatos mágicos lá dentro.

Hermione viu o procurador e atrás de uma escrivaninha que estava cheia de vários documentos, ela tinha certeza que era o Russo.

Albert Runcorn, o procurador, fez uma reverência estranha e caminhou até ao mesa do homem. O pacote foi entregue a um homem de casaco preto que estava esperando e o mesmo passou ao chefe da máfia.

A bruxa sabia que para ter provas precisava de uma boa gravação e uma foto, por isso, estava buscando seus equipamentos no bolso quando um pedaço da telha pareceu se partir. Se ela se fizesse qualquer movimento, não havia como evitar a queda. Mas ela precisava se segurar em algum lugar.

\- Droga. - Ela choramingou.

Pegar sua varinha não era uma alternativa viável, as mãos de Hermione deslizaram um pouco para o lado na tentativa de se segurar na parede.

\- Não, não, não! – Sussurrou em alarme.

Houve um estalo, os olhos dela brilharam de arrependimento quando o telhado cedeu e ela caiu sobre o piso de granito. Ela gemeu de dor. Ela pousou com seu rosto no chão, mas um par de braços fortes a levantou.

Ela se viu sendo puxada para cima em um aperto firme. Seu salvador ficou em silêncio, deixando Hermione estremecer de medo. Quando o procurador finalmente olhou para cima, Hermione percebeu que estava olhando para Lucius Malfoy.

Ela ofegou, afinal, soube imediatamente que ele estava se passando por Albert Runcorn e enganando a todos, pois não existia mais ninguém ali além deles.

Com a mão cruzada sob o queixo, o chefe da máfia observava tudo com malevolência.

Naquele momento, ela sabia que estaria morta em alguns minutos se não tomasse uma atitude. E mesmo se não fosse morta, sabia que havia acabado de assinar sua demissão.

Ainda não havia ideias na mente de Hermione, mas ela sabia que deveria ser rápida e tentar sair dali. Ignorando completamente o fato de que ela poderia ter quebrado o pé ou talvez mais, ela tentou pensar numa forma de fugir.

Se olhares pudessem matar, a investigadora teria sido atingida e desabado novamente no chão em questão de segundos, devido à intensidade dos olhares daqueles homens.

\- Boa tarde, sangue ruim. - Tom do homem estava carregado de sarcasmo. – Jogue sua varinha no chão.

\- Lucius Malfoy. – Ela disse e ofegou e fez o que havia sido dito. Ela não estava muito feliz em vê-lo, afinal, ela era minoria. Eram três contra um.

\- Bem, bem, bem. Olha só o que temos aqui. Granger ainda, estou certo? -perguntou Lucius com um sorriso enquanto girava a varinha da bruxa nos dedos.

Hermione deu a ele um pequeno resmungo.

\- Faça qualquer coisa estupida que vamos matar você. – Ele avisou quando ela olhou para a janela atrás deles parcialmente lacrada.

\- Então Severus te mandou aqui? - Ele perguntou, contendo sua risada.

\- Não preciso que ninguém mande que eu faça algo. – Respondeu ela.

\- Hmm, eu vejo. - Apontou Lucius. - Bem, nos últimos 3 meses estive me passando pelo Ministro da Magia por 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. - Disse presunçoso. – Presumo que tenha descoberto meus negócios com máfia Russa? - disse Lucius.

Ela assentiu.

\- Mate-a antes que ela seja um problema. - O russo exigiu.

Lucius Malfoy levantou a varinha e apontou em sua direção. Hermione fechou os olhos e esperou que o pior acontecesse.

 **Notas Finais**

E ai, o que acharam?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do Autor**

Aqui está o último capítulo.

Obs.: Cenas quentes, então, se não gosta, por favor, não leia.

 **Capítulo 2 - Segundo Capítulo**

Lucius Malfoy levantou a varinha e apontou em sua direção. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que o pior acontecesse. Mas por vários segundos, nada a atingiu.

Hermione ouviu gritos à sua esquerda e, então, abriu os olhos.

Quando viu Ronald e Harry e outros quatro aurores, tão rápido quanto suas pernas tremulas permitiam, ela tentou correr até eles. No entanto, para seu azar, o capanga dos homens a puxou para perto deles.

Seus amigos estavam do outro lado gritando ordens e ameaças, mas parecia que Lucius e Nicol Rurikeles eram incapazes obedecê-lo mesmo os mesmos estando em desvantagem.

De onde ela estava, podia ver a silhueta de um homem contra a parede com a varinha erguida. O homem vestia vestes negras que ela tanto conhecia. De repente, Snape desapareceu da sua linha de visão, mas ela sabia que eles não perceberam a presença do homem.

Harry olhou para ela e assentiu como se dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de minutos antes que o Lucius a matasse.

Harry se aproximou, chamando a atenção dos homens.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem se não a machucarem. – Falou o chefe dos auror.

\- Bom. Volte de onde vieram, então. Vou ligar para você amanhã e vamos devolvê-la. – Lucius rosnou.

\- Não há muita chance disso, Malfoy. – Ronald debochou. - Mas obrigado, de qualquer maneira.

\- Você está prejudicando sua amiga, Potter. – Disse Lucius ignorando o ruivo.

Ela foi jogada para o chão e o capanga a prendia pelo cabelo. Apesar do homem ter uma firme aperto sobre ela, de onde ela estava podia ver seu chefe tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que atraísse atenção para ele.

Ele tinha conseguido arrancar a madeira pregada da pequena báscula.

Discretamente ela sorriu, aparentemente eles não tinham sido tão inteligentes. Os mafiosos ficaram tão preocupados com os homens em suas frentes que se esqueceram que a báscula que outrora fora lacrada daria um livre acesso até eles.

Snape fez um gesto para que ela ficasse como estava. Antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele lançou uma série de feitiços em rápida sucessão, atordoando o homem que a prendia e a puxou rapidamente para longe.

Depois disso, o caminho ficou livre para que Ronald enfeitiçasse Lucius e fizesse que ele desmoronasse de cara no chão. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry Potter deu alguns passos para mais à frente e desarmou o chefe da máfia e o prendeu.

Ela viu que Lucius Malfoy ainda tentara fugir, mas podia ouvir Harry ir atrás dele e sabia que ele iria dar conta. Quando Harry voltou novamente, tinha o homem amarrado e controlado. Ela não estranhou por notar que Malfoy estava consciente, mas respirando em suspiros superficiais.

\- Merlim, Hermione. Você enlouqueceu? - Ron gritou.

\- Fale baixo. - Harry sussurrou. - Eu não quero que a equipe inteira escute e isso vaze para o Profeta Diário.

\- Granger, agiu estupidamente, - Snape enfatizou seu nome. - mas Potter está certo.

\- Ronald e eu vamos levá-los, mas vou chamar uma equipe para estudar o lugar. - Harry disse. Hermione respirava pesadamente, ele ergueu as mãos e tentou fazer seu pânico se afastar. – Está tudo bem? – Perguntou a ela suavemente.

Mas ela não conseguia dizer nada.

\- Potter, - Snape começou. - Eu estava esperando que você pudesse chamar um medibruxo para dar uma olhada nela. – Harry assentiu. - Aqueles homens te machucaram?

Ela negou.

\- Presumo que esteja bem? – Snape tentou novamente um diálogo.

\- Sim, eu acho que sim. – Disse ela num sussurro.

Harry se aproximou de Snape e lhe ofereceu a mão.

\- Você estava certo. Foi exatamente como você previa. – Harry concluiu.

Severus agarrou a mão estendida como forma de selar a paz devido ao desentendimento de horas atrás.

Meia hora depois, uma nova equipe de aurores chegaram.

Quando acharam uma mala de dinheiro e algumas poções ilegais, a testa de Severus se enrugou em uma expressão preocupada.

\- Leve-os para o laboratório para análise. – Ele ordenou.

\- Sim, Senhor. – Um auror guinchou.

\- O que foi Granger? – Perguntou perplexo após notar que ela parecia furiosa.

\- Não seja ridículo, você sabe o que quero saber. - Hermione cuspiu.

\- Para alguém que caiu de bandeja bem na frente do chefe da máfia e quase estragou toda a missão você está exigindo um pouco demais, não acha? – Ele rosnou sem paciência.

\- COMO DESCOBRIU? – Sussurrou com sua voz cotejando veneno. – Onde está o verdadeiro procurador?

Ele sabia que ela não o deixaria facilmente.

Com isso em mente, Severus suspirou pesadamente e depois de uma pequena hesitação, Severus assentiu. Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa a ela, mandou que os aurores vasculhassem todo o lugar em busca de novas informações e que alguns acompanhassem os detidos que seriam levados a Azkaban para que não fossem surpreendidos.

\- No meu escritório, Granger. – Disse virando-se e saindo.

(...)

O escritório dele fazia qualquer outro não passar de uma mera sala de reunião. Havia várias coleções de livros raros expostos na estante e artefatos antigos. Em cima da linda mesa de magno havia uma pequena placa de vidro que continha as palavras "Severus Snape, Chefe do Departamento de Investigação".

Naquilo ela o invejava, seu escritório seria ainda mais espaçoso, se não fosse pelas estantes do chão ao teto cobrindo todas as superfícies de parede disponíveis com seus livros. Só havia pequenos espaços para a portas, uma grande janela e uma lareira.

Apesar de simples, suas enormes e confortáveis poltronas à frente mesa deixavam o ambiente ainda mais apresentável.

\- E então?

\- Você entende que sou seu chefe e essa é uma linha tênue? – Ele perguntou curioso devida sua ousadia.

\- E então? – Ousadamente ela tentou novamente.

Ele resmungou, mas começou a falar.

\- Faz alguns meses que estou investigando a morte do ministro, Granger. – Sussurrou sombriamente. - Parecia que que alguém do própria Ministério tinha passado para outra pessoas informações importantes sobre a rotina do ministro. Além disso, com a contratação de um departamento autônomo de investigação que estava mais preocupado em obter provas frágeis e dispensar funcionários do que estavam dispostos a descobrir a verdade, me fez apostar que tinha alguém importante por trás do crime.

Hermione o observava com interesse.

\- A segurança da sala do Procurador não foi eficiente quanto gostaríamos que fosse. - Admitiu o bruxo sorrindo. – Então, dei uma pequena vasculhada em sua mesa e descobri que o mesmo estava tomando poção polissuco e, então, depois disso não foi difícil encontrar onde estava o verdadeiro procurador. Você conhece o resto.

Hermione Granger podia sentir sua mandíbula afrouxar. Ela teve o cuidado de fechar a boca antes de fazer algo irremediavelmente ilegal como azará-lo.

\- Snape, deixe-me esclarecer isso. Você admite que houve uma conspiração entre os membros do alto escalão do Ministério com relação aos russos para que houvesse o assassinato do Ministro da Magia e quando eu descobri em um dia o que você demorou meses, você agiu como se eu fosse uma louca que estava infligindo as regras? - Ela podia sentir raiva borbulhando em seu estômago.

Severus Snape levantou a mão e mandou que ela se acalmasse.

\- Você parece bastante certo de que tudo isso foi muito pessoal. – Ele sussurrou friamente.

\- Fui prejudicada. – Ela alegou. - Não sei se você entende as implicações que isso pode ter na minha carreira. Era uma missão importante, poderia ter lhe ajudado.

Ele olhou para ela considerando.

\- Talvez, eu tenha sido um pouco duro em minha resposta a você, Granger.

\- Um pouco? – Retrucou ela se aproximando perigosamente dele e o encurralando contra a prateleira de livros.

\- Pare, Granger. Não foi eu quem pediu documentos importantes a uma mera funcionária sem pensar que ela poderia delatar a alguém. – Ele sussurrou muito próximo ao rosto dela. - Me escute, não se investiga uma autoridade de forma tão escancarada.

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – Ela o questionou severamente.

\- Da próxima vez roube as malditas provas, mas não se entregue a alguém. As pessoas são astutas, elas são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa que possa te prejudicar. – Ele rosnou se aproximando ainda mais.

Ela o encarava fixamente, Hermione sabia que ele estava certo. Algo dentro dela achou aquela proximidade terrivelmente sexy.

\- Mas você deveria ter me alertado. – Sussurrou não se reconhecendo. - Você me deixou de fora mesmo eu tendo descoberto tudo em um dia por eu ser uma mulher?

Severus Snape riu baixinho.

\- Eu garanto a você, Srta. Granger, que eu não ameacei você a ficar longe por que é uma mulher.

\- Então qual foi o motivo? – Ela perguntou olhando para seus lábios.

Snape inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

\- Você não quer saber. – Ele a alertou.

\- Eu decido o que o que quero ou não saber, Severus. – A bruxa disse com firmeza.

\- Dumbledore nos quer em Hogwarts às seis da tarde de hoje. – Disse mudando de assunto. - Então temos duas horas para chegar lá, ainda precisamos saber quem envenenou a água.

Ela não disse nada, seu semblante era mais fechado que o normal.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

\- Você está apenas me afastando. – Ela o acusou.

\- Granger. - Ele sussurra, quando as mãos delas suas rodeiam sua cintura.

\- Você me fez parecer uma qualquer. Severus. - Seus olhos encontram os dele, confusos. - Por quê? Hmm? Você me fez sentir uma burra.

\- Se algo acontecesse com eu nunca iria me perdoar, bruxa. – Snape revelou e se arrependeu imediatamente.

\- Nós temos vinte minutos antes de nos encontrarmos com Albus. – Sussurrou ela lambendo os lábios.

Com aquela declaração, Severus virou-se e a pressionou contra a estante. Em resposta, Hermione jogou os braços ao redor dele, pressionou seu corpo contra ele, e beijou o mais profundamente que pôde.

\- Você sabe, seu nariz é realmente incrível, de perto. – Disse ela ousadamente.

\- Não seja impertinente. – Sussurrou em troca. - Eu quero você, Granger! – Ele rosnou. – E já faz tempo.

Ele olhou maliciosamente para a mesa de trabalho.

\- Oh, Merlin, sim! Leve-me aqui mesmo na mesa, Severus.

Ele a segurou firmemente e a colocou sobre a mesa. Severus olhou para o rosto dela com os olhos apertados e não disse nada por um longo momento. Era como se ele quisesse ter certeza se deveria prosseguir.

Pensando melhor, ele a empurrou para a cadeira.

\- Ela é regulável. – Ele explicou sorrindo.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para o lado para dar lugar a Severus, e ela se recostou contra o peito dele. Ela sabia que aquele novo engajamento poderia se tornar um problema, mas ela não poderia parar.

Com um simples feitiço, suas roupas desapareceram.

Acariciando suas costas e ousadamente, ele apertou seu traseiro de Hermione e ele gemeu.

\- Eu sabia que suas mãos eram mágicas. – Hermione disse enquanto sorriu largamente.

Em resposta, suas mãos brincaram e acariciaram o corpo da jovem bruxa até que ela implorou por mais.

\- Mmm, - Hermione sussurrou alegremente. – Por que não fizemos isso antes?

\- Não faço ideia. - Concordou Severus, pegando seu peito firmemente.

\- Eu acho que precisamos bloquear a porta. - afirmou Hermione.

\- Idéia brilhante. - Ele sussurrou e providenciou sua exigência.

Severus a desejara por meses, porém, tentava afastar aquele pensamento de sua mente. Toda vez que ela o enfrentava ele tinha vontade de calá-la com um beijo. Para Hermione, não era diferente. Aquela tensão entre eles estava a enlouquecendo.

Severus lhe deu um mordida em seu pescoço e ela derreteu. Ela podia sentir o tamanho de sua excitação. Ela ansiava por sentir seu comprimento pulsando e pressionando dentro dela.

Ele a posicionou na cadeira e ela ficou de costa para ele. Quando ele entrou nela, a bruxa rolou a cabeça para trás, exalando um gemido selvagem. Severus agarrou seus quadris e afastou um pouco mais as suas pernas.

Hermione sufocou um gemido e lutou para evitar bater seus quadris contra ele para aumentar o ritmo. No entanto, como se estivesse ouvindo seus pensamento, Snape aumentou a velocidade.

A bruxa o pressionou dentro de si e ele permitiu que o gemido escapasse. Com um um gemido ofegante, ele ajustou a cadeira para que ficasse em uma altura melhor. E voltou a repetir o movimento, aumentando a velocidade um pouco e observando Hermione ofegar.

Sem quebrar o movimento, ele colocou seus dedos ágeis sobre seu clitóris. Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou profunda e satisfatoriamente antes de abri-los.

Ele a puxou para cima e fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo. Naquela posição, Severus conseguiu mordiscar o mamilo direito de Hermione, ela ofegou murmurando gemidos silenciosos.

Hermione o observava com olhos cheios de luxúria enquanto seu peito arfava com sua respiração pesada. Ela cautelosamente abriu a boca um pouco e colocou os dedos do bruxo em sua boca. Aproveitou para mordê-los levemente.

\- Será somente minha, senhorita Granger. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de mordê-la na orelha fazendo-a gritar de prazer. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu quando sentiu que ele havia chegado ao seu ápice, diminuindo seus impulsos para permitir que a sensação de sua crescente umidade a inundasse ela suspirou satisfeita.

Snape parou por um momento, respirando pesadamente e ouvindo sua respiração abafada em seu pescoço.

Ela sorriu, puxando o mago para ela e pressionando sua boca firmemente contra a dele.

\- Oh, deuses, isso foi maravilhoso. - Hermione ronronou alegremente e derretida nos braços de Severus. - Obrigada, isso foi incrível. - A bruxa disse sorrindo para ele.

Eles ainda estavam enroscados na cadeira do escritório.

\- Poderia me acostumar a ter você por perto. – Ele a informou.

\- Severus? – Hermione disse.

\- Mmmm, sim? - Severus fez uma pausa acariciando sua perna e olhou para ela interrogativamente.

\- Você sabe, podíamos brigar menos e fazer isso mais vezes. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Concordo. Seria um prazer. – Ele respondeu.

\- Você está estudando quem será promovido para trabalhar diretamente com você? – Disse bem direta.

Severus gargalhou levemente e entregou um documento que estava em cima da mesa.

\- Eu diria que isso já está decidido. - Severus a respondeu.

Ela leu o documento e ofegou, sua mente começava a exibir sinais de consciência.

\- Você me escolheu há semanas? - Perguntou a ele com sinceridade de olhos arregalados.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre isso agora? – Snape a questionou interessado em outras atividades.

Hermione jogou o papel para o lado e levou sua mão aos lábios e beijou as pontas gentilmente.

\- Acredito que há algo que ainda não fizemos e eu gostaria de experimentar. – Ela comentou ousadamente.

\- Ah sim, eu vejo o seu ponto. Devo tomar o assunto em minhas próprias mãos. - Severus respondeu sorrindo. - Eu certamente tomarei todas as precauções. - Disse ele, levantando-a e colocando em cima da mesa novamente ela gemeu quando ele colocou seus longos dedos em seu ponto sensível.

Hermione acariciou os braços de Severus com uma urgência ardente. Deixando-se levar, ele enfiou uma mão grande em seus cachos e a puxou para um beijo. Eles sabiam que o dia seria longo.

FIM


End file.
